The Malfoys can do what they want especially me!
by slytherin of the century
Summary: Emma is at hogwarts but she has started after christmas..she is Dracos twin sister but the most spoilt out of the two..she is not as nice as she seems...Draco is starting to fall for Granger and if he doesnt stop he will have to pay the Consequences
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone reading my story…**

**I hope that you like the first chapter and can send me plenty of reviews!!!!**

**This is my second story as I have stopped writing my first one for a while (sorry to those people)**

**Anyway I hope that you love it**

**Xoxo**

I sat at the Slytherin table smirking at everyone that made a mistake or I didn't like and that was usually the Gryffindor's. Pansy Parkinson was getting on my nerve babbling about the cute guys and who she liked and usually my brother popped into the conversation. Every time my brother came into it I would tell her to shut up because it was getting on my nerves. Every sentence was "mmm… aren't those guys cute but not as good looking as Draco" or "well don't you think that he would be a perfect match maker although I guess that Draco is ten times the perfect guy" she would sit there dreamily as she said his name.

I moved away from her and sat next to my older brother "Hey um Draco would you be able to tell Parkinson to stop talking about how good looking you are" I had to ask him because otherwise she would never shut up. He moved next to her with a hard look on his face and quickly told her to shut up and then moved next to me. I loved my brother because we had exactly the same personality and liked to boss people around. We were hoping though, that next year we would be prefects.

We were always up for a bit of competition against each other and it didn't matter what it was because we are siblings and friends. We usually see who can do the worst to someone and who can scare the most first years away. Life really is great when it comes to these things. My brother does change his attitude much and I like that best in him. I came to Hogwarts half a year after he did which I know is odd but I don't really care what everyone thinks because they can go and shove it up… I hate people when they can do nothing but gossip It really is annoying, trust me, but you muggles can't do anything like we can and you always get a detention for doing the smallest of things. I don't hate muggles because they make me laugh, they are so pathetic and make the most stupidest decisions but there is nothing worse than having to go to a school where the head master is a muggle lover… ugh… it is so revolting. The dark lord always thought that mudbloods stole the magic from us but even I'm not that stupid because if people could steel the magic then there wouldn't be any squibs.

Anyway being a first year and starting off after Christmas isn't too hard even though you have to catch up with the work done in each lesson but teachers are always willing to help and I can force any Slytherin I want to do my home work for me. The other good thing about being a Slytherin is that you can make everyone move to where you want them instead of doing it the stupid muggle way.

I am a Malfoy and I get my way when I want it. I will make people do what I want even if they don't like it and I am also a Slytherin which brings on more influence against people so life is preety darn great. My family have always given me my way or I have forced them because I have more power than them even if they are older than me.

At Christmas when Severus came he gave me the letter with the apologies from the mudblood lover of a headmaster. Severus gave me his presents first and they where: an owl, robes that fit perfectly and all my potions ingredients. I was most defenatly his faviourite out of everyone in the world because he always made me the special one In the family and got me the best Christmas gifts. Mums and dads was next and they both got me some books and my fifth broom (Draco had only had three brooms). Draco went against each other to see who had the best presents but as always I won and he owed me five Galleons. But being his twin and the second born I shared my presents with him and even gave him the second ride on my broom. We showed off more at school then we did at home but that was just the start for it.

So back to reality I guess that I am the most spoilt in the family and I guess that I should be feeling bad but, I am a Malfoy and we show like to show of what we got for anything so what did I do, I brought my broom with me and showed off to everyone but I noticed that Harry Potter was there and he had the same broom as I did. I knew who had given it to him as I had gotten the truth out by force. I was not happy to see that someone so poor could get a Nimbus 2000 from a teacher just because they were really good seekers. Next year if I can play I would like to be one of thos people that went for goal. I heard that their keeper was really good and hardly ever let one through but I'm sure that I will be one that could break his pattern of being the best keeper in his team because I'm a real good player. Their keeper is Oliver Wood and really he is not very good looking with his curlyish hair that had a tint of red in it. Their robes were red whilst ours were a very nice green that seemed to look ever so good with my looks. But no one was very good looking on our team because Flint was so vial and ugly I couldn't understand why Pansy liked him at all apart from they could go well together seem as she looked like a pug.

I am pale faced just like the rest of my family and I have the bleeched blond hair that so many people truly want. As we get older we get better looking from our cute stage. We hate the word cute when people use it on us and we always send a curse (which is the way that we found out we were definitely Malfoy material). We are skinny but unlike me they have to watch what they eat, I can eat as much as I want and I don't put on any weight, so many people are jealous of me and wish that they were me. I guess that I have covered so many reasons on why people want to be moi.

**Thanks for reading it and don't forget to send me reviews if you liked it… don't be afraid to let me know if you didn't enjoy it and tell me why**

**Xoxo**

**Slytherin of the century**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco led me from the great hall with a grin on his face. He looked at me and laughed even harder, I had never seen him so cheerful in the past two years and he had been accepted here. I wanted to know why he was so happy but I knew not to, I had taken that lesson last week. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. He was my handsome brother and I was his beautiful sister.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far" was he really asking me this.

"Yes brother" I answered solemnly.

"Good"

I bit myself with regret but I couldn't hold it back "why are you so happy?" I demanded from him.

"Oh, no reason. Here comes Potter and that ranga Weasley stand over there". He looked even more pleased. I moved to where he told me to stand. Then I thought to myself that I am a Malfoy and I don't listen to anyone and that included family, so I moved back to where I was previously standing. Obviously Draco had noticed.

As Potter and Weasley rounded the corner Draco and his friends ambushed them "so Weasley potter. He snarled under his breath whilst smirking. "You haven't said hello to my sister and I can tell you that she isn't very happy".

"What do we care about your stupid family Malfoy" I could see the glint of anger fill his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that" he snarled

"It's ok Draco I think that we should teach them a small lesson that they shall not be expecting" I smiled my very delicate smile.

"Very well" with that we walked away towards our common rooms I never thought that my brother could walk away from a fight like that but I guess that he has always been a bit better behaved than I am. I smiled up at him and he flashed me a small smile. "What have you got planned for him?"

"Oh I'll come up with something soon and I can tell you that it won't be pretty" I could tell that he was pleased as he saw the dangerous glint in my eyes and my expression.

"You are a true Malfoy and Slytherin"

"What did you think that I was" I glared at him and then I smiled at. We entered the common room to see everyone talking in whispered voices. Then they all turned towards us and started to disband. I dint like the feeling that they were talking behind my back. This made me really angry. I glared at them and stood my ground. I knew that what they were talking about wasn't gonna be very pleasant so I just stood there soon everyone is going to be very scared of me and if they carry on this way they were going to be in bad shape. I held my chin up high and sat on the black leather couch in front of the fire. Only two people came up to me and sat down. We started to talk about nonsense and I could already feel everyone was getting worried as they passed glances half way across the room. I moved to follow a group of girls going up to the dorms.

"So what was the conversation about?" I tried to keep the sarcasm down but it was proving to be very hard.

"Nothing" one brunet said way to quickly.

"What a load of crap" I now was very angry people had better learn that the truth was always better than lies. "I know that it was all about me so you had better be straight faced and tell the truth".

"There are some rumours about you…"

"Yeah are you really as mean as they…" none of them could finish their sentence.

"Just all I can say too you is don't join In and you will live a very long and happy life" I stormed out of the room annoyed.

"Emma don't worry about them or listen to them. It is your first night here let's celebrate" I nodded in approval as food came out with drinks and the music started. We stayed up until the early hours of the morning when people started off to bed and people were falling asleep on the couches. I started for the stairs when my brother wished me a good night. I kissed him on the cheek and he did the same. As I reached the top off the stairs people greeted me out of fear. I climbed into my bed and instantly fell asleep.

Dm~hp~em~dm~hp~em~

"you are going to be late if you don't get up now" this girl was shaking me so violently that I summoned my wand and yelled out "intentrio" she fell down and her eyes closed I thought to myself that she shall sleep for one hour. I jumped out of bed with all the first years staring at me.

"how did you do that" one girl asked "how did you get your wand with out moving towards it?" they looked confused. I used my wand to get me changed quickly as I ran out of the dorm to meet my brother down the stairs.

"Bad start this morning?" he was smug "did the party wear you out?"

"No" I said stubbornly " I'm just not used to getting up so early anyway you can hardly call that a party".

"I agree with you sister" we started for the door of the common room when someone rushed in almost knocking me over.

"Watch where you are going" I yelled. We walked out of the room and went for the stairs that led to the great hall. There were so many stair cases and even ones that moved although I wasn't very surprised but I guess that when you have been brought up around magic there is no difference. Those poor, stupid, muggles. I guess as you realised that I have special abilities like being able to make up my own spells and summon every thing. I never knew the full story off my birth because mother and father never tell me anything apart from I was a beautiful child. Blech I know that I am beautiful but I don't really care I am most definitely not the one for the sentimental crap.

We had reached the great hall and started to walk in before I came up with a delicious plan against not just potter and that red head but against the whole entire table of Gryffindor's and it was going to be sweet as. I laughed in spite of myself and Draco along with the rest of the group stared at me. I just gave them a look and kept walking. I had known this group for quite a while now as we had all grown up together so they should know by now when I have a plan in my head, Draco did. I sat down in the closest spot to the entrance possible and began getting my breakfast. I decided that a pancake was in order so that was what I had. All of a sudden a flock of owls came in to the great hall carrying packages for people. One landed infront of me with a letter and a parcel I could tell that it was fathers own owl that he only used for business and for me but not draco.

I opened the letter first as I had always been taught. Inside the envelope was a a small ruby that I was supposed to wear everyday. Contained there was also a small note written in fathers hand writing It said

_My Darling daughter_

_I am very proud of you for getting into the traditional house for most purebloods. I will see that you get taken care of very well and you must let me know if anyone miss treats you fore I will not be happy. _

_Good luck for you first day_

_Father_

_P.S say hello to Draco for his mother_

I folded up the note and said hi to Draco for mother. He nodded looking irritated I couldn't blame him. I opened the box to find a snake. I picked it up and started to stroke its belly but it hissed at me me. This snake would be like me in many ways. I grinned at it whilst there where a few screams coming from the other tables. I now had a new plan and it would work a lot better than the last. In the bottom of the box it read:

_I thought you would like this_

_V.M._

I looked at the note knowing that it wasn't from anyone in the family. Who was V. I thought hard on this but I didn't have a clue. Some one stupid enough took the note out of my hands so I did what my instincts told me I summoned my wand out and I set the person on fire.

**(Intentrio is my own spell-it knocks people out cold and they don't wake up for as long as intended)**

**Please tell me what you think so far…. I need to know whether this story is a dead end because that is how it feels to me… if you think it is bad just tell me and I wont right anymore of the story…**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter will be different**

**Please send me in your reviews… and thanks to those who sent them in…**

**Enjoy**

Hermione's POV:

I walked to the great hall looking for harry and Ron but I couldn't spot them anywhere, this want unusual for them seeming as they were all ways late. I sighed in relief as I spotted them running into the great hall. I grinned at them glad that I finally had friends instead off people all over the school talking about me and being a complete loner not that I really cared that much I had my books. I took a seat at the Gryffindor table and grabbed my normal; a piece of toast. Everyone in the Slytherin table was surrounding Malfoy and his sister who had only started the other day. She was definitely a Malfoy with her pure blond hair and pale complexions but when we were around her she had a very strange buzz around her it was very strange. She didn't pay any attention to the people surrounding her and she seemed almost too pompous to talk to anyone that was under her or below her. It made me laugh to realise that everyone in that family was brought up that way but yet Draco didn't seem as bad as his sister.

I nibbled at my breakfast not feeling very hungry all of a sudden. I had the feeling that someone was watching me but I didn't bother to look around the room. I guess that sitting with Harry Potter has made me feel less self-conscious. I stood up and looked at Harry and Ron making sure that they were following. Seriously they would get nowhere in life if they didn't have me around to do their home work I wonder what happened to their last slave. I then proceeded to walk out of the great hall with them and everyone watching I would have thought that everyone would have gotten over 'the boy who lived' stuff because really I thought that it would be old gossip. We went through the corridors listening to the pitter patter of the rain on the roof of the castle. This castle really felt like home now. It was very dark even for a rainy day which made it feel even nicer, I liked the noise of the rain and the dark so much better than the warmth and sunshine that occasionally got into the castle and through the whole of England.

We were almost at Professor Flitwicks class when Emma Malfoy stepped infront of us making us jump six feet into the air. She didn't look happy or angry but just her normal self, she glared at us as we glared back with Harry stepping closer to her. Harry was standing close enough to her to be able to whisper something in her which made me feel at edge.

"What do you want?!" Harry demanded.

"Oh nothing, apart from I have a lesson. Duh" she rolled her eyes looking pretty suspicious.

"Well get out of our way" Ron said.

"And what if I don't want to" she asked challengingly.

"Eeeeewwwww…. Sis what are you doing near that scum?"

"They got into my way" she sounded fair but I was sure that there was also a hint of menace in her voice. I knew that, that couldn't be good for anyone. I tried to take a step past them but Emma got into my way and knocked me down to the ground. Harry and Ron pulled their wands out of their robes and pointed them at Draco and his Sister but they were to fast and had Harry and ron flat on their backs.

"You better watch yourself Potter" he sneered.

We gave them a look and walked into the class room looking rather bashed. We sat in our seats at the tables and put our wands in our robes. Professor Flitwick came into the room. He was very short and didn't like it when people said anything about his height; he had dark brown hair that bounced around him as he walked. Today we were levitating live creatures with the spell wingardiumleviosar which I had managed during the holidays. So instead of starting something new I had to help Harry and Ron with theirs because they weren't doing a very good job of it themselves. Honestly they were pretty much hopeless with out me I don't even know how they survived whilst we weren't friends and I wasn't helping them by giving notes from each lesson while they snoozed. It was very unfair.

My next lesson was also with the Slytherins which included the Malfoys. Once again I noticed that Draco was staring at me every chance he could, his sister also noticed and she really didn't look at all pleased but then again I couldn't imagine why he was staring at me. When I looked up he would cover up his stare with a sneer.

"Ah Miss Granger Mr. Malfoy could I please have you both up here" we walked up to the front thinking why we would be called up together.

**Ok so I'm guessing that some people are thinking what the hell but it was what popped into my head…. I thought that It made a difference and I hope that you like it….**

**I need one thing and that is reviews… please send me them because I desperately want to know what you think of this chapter…**

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be longer (hopefully) and have a lot more included…**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Emma's POV:

I watched as Draco went up to Professor Quirell in who smelled like full time garlic. He seemed to make everyone want to move away and I don't think that it is because of the garlic. Every time I kept looking at Draco I saw him looking the mudbloods way but he seemed to hide his looks as a smirk. Soon I would have to show him what I could do but I don't think that will happen so soon. So I guess that I lied about some of my personality but people don't know that except for you people reading this, but no one is going to listen or believe you so you had better give up whilst you have the chance. I sat there listening to the conversation going on between the teacher, the mudblood and Draco. I strained myself to hear but all I could hear were the muffled voices of everyone else. I focused myself on them and I finally heard what they were saying.

"Mr. Malfoy you seem to be doing very well in this subject apart from the last essay that I asked everyone to write up. Instead I got the same copy as Miss Grangers" he looked at them with disapproval. I couldn't believe that the teacher accused my brother Draco for cheating. I bet that the mudblood Granger copied of him and decided that she would be smart enough to get away with it. If they can steel everyone else's homework then I'm sure that they can steel Magic from us. Stupid creatures I would have thought but they are actually very, very smart. I shall have to get her back for this, there is no way that she can get him blamed for something that and get away with it. I'm not one to believe in Karma what goes around comes around because it usually hit me instead but right this second I reckon that something bad will happen to her.

"But sir I didn't do it, she must have copied mine because I'm so much more smatter than her" he sounded childish, even I knew that he wasn't smatter than her even if he dreamt of it she would be smatter. God I hate Mudbloods waste of time and my space in life. You know that if we didn't have them I reckon that the world would be a lot better off because there wouldn't even be any half bloods.

The professor stared at him not sure whether to believe him or if he should just let him go "fine then but if I see this happen again I will be onto you. You get a week's worth of detention with professor Snape. Now go back to your desks" Draco didn't look pleased with this and started grumbling but the professor wouldn't take any of this and walked away. Granger took one last look at Malfoy and walked away from him not smiling. Draco watched her as she walked away from him but once again hid it with a sneer I guess that I was somehow hallucinating.

Draco walked slowly towards me looking annoyed and his pride hurt. Obviously I had one thing wrong, one thing that I missed in the small conversation that took place before I started listening to it. "What is?!" I demanded questioningly. He gave me a look and shrugged it off and this definitely annoyed me.

"You were somehow listening so why do you need to ask" he really wasn't happy.

"Only to the last bit off the conversation" he glared. I had never seen him glare at me like this before so I decided that maybe I should leave it unless I want to be me and not listen to my thoughts and get him even grumpier. "Well?!" if he was going to get mad at me I will get even madder. No one had the confidence of me.

"It doesn't matter. OK!!!" he was making a fuss out of nothing (or was that me… meh) so I got back to what we were doing. Half an hour later it was time for lunch but I wasn't very hungry so I went off to our common room to plot against the mudblood and the ugly two. I smirked when the first plan popped into my head I knew that I couldn't do it but still it made me laugh.

I was starving by the time that it came to dinner time but I decided not to go to the great hall. Instead I went down to the library and found the mudblood in there, I walked past her and whispered a spell and so she fell of her chair with a large crash. I heard her so "ouch" and stare at me. I could see that she knew it was me. Well I guess I wasn't that quiet when it came to annoying people. She picked up her book and walked away grumbling to herself. I smirked a face of satisfaction. I went to the shelf that I noticed that she had been looking at but all I could find was nerdy books there like Hogwarts a history. I knew she was looking for something but I didn't know what, I was going to have to find out somehow.

**If anyone has some ideas for me in the next chapter please let me know. I have some ideas in how I am going to write the next chapter so please be honest in what you think… by the by I'm sorry that if this chapter doesn't make any sense **

**Oh a random Question to some of my viewers… is your second language English and if so was it hard to learn?? I hope that that isn't a rude question… please let me know… (so that I asked that but I was curious)**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

Hpov

I walked to the library as I usually did although I didn't always miss dinner just to do so. This was my favourite place to go for a bit of peace and quiet because well, it was a library and is always supposed to be quiet. At my old school people didn't really visit the library but when they did, people like me would whisper "ssh!! It's a library!!!" I know what you are all thinking, NERD!!! Right? Well I don't care.

I went to a bookshelf looking for Nicholas Flamell. Harry hadn't found him in the restricted section which we were hoping for even though I pretended to say "no". It had to be in the last place we would look, which is a very stupid saying; of course it would be in the last place you looked otherwise you would never find it. I sat down and opened Hogwarts a history after I pulled it off the dusty shelf that was two times my size. I had tried to get Ron and Harry reading it because I had to keep reminding of the rules, but they were hopeless at listening in class and getting their home work done with the extra light reading. I shook my head, as I watched Emma walk into the library. I expected her to be laughing at everyone and eating like a pig as she was (ooh ouch that would burn her). She spotted me at the table and came my way. I tried to act calm as I usually was when I didn't notice people around me. I expected her to walk up to me, make a snide comment and walk away but what she did was a lot worse. She walked past me and muttered a spell under her breath. I fell of my chair with a 'crash'. It hurt a lot and for a minute I was in shock. When I finally controlled my senses, I stood up grabbed my book and I walked out of the room. "How dare she… I shall have to get her for that… who does she think she is? Stupid question…" I muttered to myself. I took one last look at her; she had walked to the bookshelf that I had been looking at for a while. What interest did that shelf have to do with her??

Epov

I had it!!! She was learning ways to cheat on Draco's home work!! I will have to find out how she is doing it. These books don't look very useful though. I stared at the books in disbelief, how could I think that? These books look completely useless. Whatever she is up to I will definitely find out somehow and she will regret what she is doing to Draco, I looked around me to see who was watching me and who was actually in here. I picked up a book that was identical to the one that she had been reading quite often. I went to what's her name teacher and then I stormed out of the library with the book in my hand and went to the great hall. It was still packed with people and I could see the mudblood sitting with her stupid friends. I can never deny how much I hate her guts "stupid thing" I muttered under my breath.

Blaise heard me "What's so stupid" he saw me glaring at the mudblood. "What has she done" he asked protectively. I glared at her and then him and I could tell that he was now feeling hurt. I walked to sit next to my brother who still wasn't listening to me or talking to me. This made me even angrier. A Hufflepuff was having some soup and was talking to a girl sitting next to her. I glared at the bowl and blew it up all over her face and clothes. Professor Dumbledore's head turned my way and he whispered something into Professor Snape's ear. Snape nodded disapprovingly and stood up. I knew that he was going to come after me. I stood up, the air around me circled into a very protective shield, and everyone turned around to stare at me including my brother. I glided out of the room with the air still surrounding me as if I could make my own air and power. I had heard of dark witches and wizards being able to do this especially the Dark Lord. I kept walking knowing that Snape was still following me. Snape tried to touch me but the air around me pushed him back and he fell, it sounded like someone had been slapped. He tried to stand up and was unsuccessful on his first try but on his second he stood. I glared at him and he looked deep into my eyes as if he could see into my soul, it was damn creepy. The air around me had now disappeared and I was feeling very weak. Snape led me into the nearest classroom and I sat on the table. He said a spell and I could see all my memories flashing before me. This was the weirdest experience. I was only a few months old when I first was taken to the Malfoy's house. My father could not look after me for a while. His face was blurred… another memory flashed in front of me me… I had to fight it, I used a spell that I had heard a number of people use. "Protego" I yelled.

I could now see some of his memories. He was sitting with a very beautiful woman that was in Gryffindor uniform, he was obviously a Slytherin, but what was he doing with her. They were having an argument about him calling a friend of hers a mudblood but protecting her whenever someone called her one. He yelled out "STOP!!!" with so much force that I lost my balance and fell of the table. The memory had obviously stopped and I was left feeling very confused with not only his memoir but mine, wasn't I born into the Malfoy family? I was going to ask mother for an explanation via a letter tonight and I will also demand an answer from her or someone. I stood up and shook myself, I was still unsteady and I used the table to keep my balance. I could see him glaring and sneering at me. I reckon that I would do the same thing if I were he. I then glared back at him feeling very fierce and angry. I sat back on the table and watched him storm out of the room rubbing his head. I had the satisfaction that he had hurt himself doing something that he shouldn't have done; I then smiled at myself for the last time that day.

I sat in the spare room for just over half an hour, thinking about what I had seen. Not only did I have to think about what the mud blood was up to but about the man in my memories and Snape's memory. I didn't want to share Snape's memory for some reason, I thought it to kind for me but it seemed to hurt him and he might start spreading my memory. It was a vicious circle indeed. We were definitely equal. I stood up and headed for the door where I saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the door frame peeking in. I glared at him and tried to shove my way past, he didn't budge.

"Excuse me" I said coldly "would you mind moving out of my way?"

He smiled "yes, I would. Please take a seat young Emma" something told me that he knew more than he should. I sat at the desk and waited impatiently for him to start lecturing me for my behaviour and blowing things up. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um… Karma, what comes around goes around" I raised my eye brows and glared harder. That was the second time that I had thought about Karma..

He smiled at me "no that is not what I meant, you know that".

I was beginning to get annoyed with him "I would say I'm sorry, but, I'm not"

I stood up and started for the door. The door slammed in my face. I had had my fair share of Karma today and was getting really annoyed with it. "Please take a seat" he was still calm, and smiling as if that look was fixed there for life. I felt sorry for him but it was still annoying. I took a seat and composed a mask for me to wear throughout the conversation. That consisted of raised eyebrows and my chin held up high. He laughed at it. That was it for my composed face. I felt my eyes darken and the pupils widen. I was feeling very angry now. I summoned my wand out as I used to. Before I could see him pull out his wand I yelled one of my own spells out, but it didn't work. I tried again, but that was a failure as well. I tried a third time and a fourth time and then gave up; no wonder the dark lord himself was scared of him. I took a look at him; he was smiling with his wand out (What a smarmy bugger). I walked up to the door a said the door opening spell but that didn't work, was my wand broken or something. I put it in the air and muttered the floating spell that I had modified to do as I pleased. I looked up and down my wand and asked the spell if there was something wrong (in my head off course) with my wand. The report came back negative. It was definitely him doing it.

"Nothing much" he said as if it were as light as a feather.

"Yeah right" I snarled. He stood up and walked to the door and calmly opened it like I was a lunatic. Was that a test or some shit? I sat there gobsmacked I know that he is a flaming muggle lover but he is the headmaster. How could I have just done that? It was like something had just… I don't really know how to put it… took over inside my head… controlled me… that still wasn't the right phrase but it would do. I must have sat there for another hour before I made my way to the common room. People seemed happy about something until I walked into the room. Everyone stared at me not sure how to act. I think that it must have been because of the annoyed expression on my face. I turned my frown upside down and smiled at them all. "Well whys the party stopped?" and the party started up again.

"Nice one for blowing up the soup" a lot of people said to me. I nodded at them and tried to make a joke but nothing came out. I then remembered the book from the library but decided to leave it where ever it was, then I walked up the stairs to my bed where the book lay open.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is short but it was all I could think of… the next chapter will hopefully be about Hermione and Draco 3**

**Please read and review about what I could do better for this chapter!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Chapter: 6**

How the book got there I had no idea but it was there. I stared at the page that it was open to and looked at it. The page was so boring, it had a star next to a paragraph written about Dumbledore and this old guy named Nicholas Flamell. I read through this paragraph and wondered why there would be a star next it. I closed the book and decided that I would leave it until the next day. I put it on shelf next to the bed and fell asleep with my arms hanging out of the bed. I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and tired. I got out of bed with a stiff back from the way that I had slept that night.

I looked around the room where no one laid asleep. It was a Saturday though and people should have still been asleep because breakfast was always later on a Saturday morning. I quickly got changed using my wand as I always did when I was in a hurry. We could wear casual clothes on the weekend. I looked at the book that lay open on the floor next to the bed. Someone had touched the book during the night as there where pages torn out of it I noticed that that was where the stars had been put. I picked it up and tutted at it, I was going to be in so much trouble but it wasn't like I cared very much. No one was going to make me do a detention especially someone who sat in the library all day acting like a nerd.

I hurried down the stairs to find that the room was empty apart from my snake that I had gotten from the sort of anonymous person. I walked towards it and picked him up. The snake felt weird but that was all cool with me because snakes were the best animals in the world, they have no feet or bones so somehow they had to push their selves across the floors. I put him around my neck and spoke to him. Somebody muffled a cry as I spoke to the snake; I then turned to face the boy that stood in the corner of the room watching me nervously. He was a first year like me but that didn't matter as I put the snake onto the floor and ordered it to do something, I then proceeded to go up to the boy and hang him upside down and walked out of the room to find where all the other Slytherins had gone. I should have asked that dude beforehand.

I walked down the hallway that led to the great hall and found people standing around parts of the hall way talking to each other in small whispers, when my house saw me they ran up to me but the other houses gave me horrible glares. I had no idea why people were glaring at me and why my house was smiling in joy but I really didn't care because all the attention was turned on me. I smiled as the Slytherins wanted to walk with me (except Draco who still wasn't talking to me). Fame hadn't left me one bit whilst I was here but I could feel more power going into my veins, then I saw my snake sliding towards me whispering to me as he crawled up to me.

"_Mistress I have a message for you from the master who gave me to you"_ he paused like a human would when out of breath. "_They say to be careful but that you are doing well, they also tell me that they think you are doing very well and making them proud". _ He then nestled himself around my neck and sat there very still as we walked to breakfast. Whoever this mystery person was they were keeping a close eye on me somehow and were very creepy. I thought about the message and decided that it didn't matter as I stepped into the great hall with everyone watching as all the Slytherins entered behind me. I heard a Ravenclaw take a big gasp of breath like they were scared. I sat and then everyone sat at once beside me or in front of me if they could (I wasn't joking when I said all of them), I slid the note into my pocket whilst being watched by Snape angrily and Dumbledore curiously. I gave my best smile to Snape even though I was more laughing at him. I don't know why I was so happy but I was and that was a good thing because I had never been so happy while having to grouches on my back. I could feel a new change coming in and it was a good one.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but I am so tired and busy lately.**

**Pleaseeee review for me!!!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I wasn't sure whether or not to write back because I only got to reviews for the last chapter… so I am a little worried of what people think…**

**xxx**

**Chapter 7:**

"I grumbled as I walked to the next lesson with Emma walking ahead like she was the bees and knees. Why couldn't things be the way they were before when I was the popular one? Things were going to have to change if I was going to get my way around here. As we walked towards the dungeons to potions I could hear potter and blood traitor whispering about something.

"Ah Potter Weasley I see that you are stupid enough to show your faces to the public, you know Potter there really isn't anything skilled about you, you seem to be pretty stupid with your choice of friends and the way you can't do anything right, you might fooled everyone one else but you haven't fooled me.

"Oh get lost Malfoy" potter looked really annoyed but I was up for cursing him today.

My sister walked up to our little argument "don't be so rude to my brother" she said in a snobbish angry voice. Then she walked past going in the direction we came.

EPOV

Well that is it I'm annoyed and there is nothing that anyone can do about it. My brother treats me like a piece of dirt when clearly I'm the strongest out of the both of us, who am I kidding. I walk into the library where I had taken the book back to. I couldn't read something that was all ripped up, as I walked to the shelf to get one that wasn't ripped I didn't understand why I even bothered so instead I went to a different shelf and found something interesting to read about.

On a comfy looking chair there sat a news paper (todays). I walked to the chair and sat down whilst picking up the daily prophet; I read the paper carefully deciding not to go to potions at all even if I was going to get a detention. I really couldn't face him at all after what had happened and he would probably make a fall out of me in front of everyone. As if what had happened was my fault all together, I guess that people shouldn't go meddling into everyone else's heads even if they where psycho paths (I'm not one though). I went to a shelf and picked some old clippings out from underneath a series of books, these clippings looked a lot like the ones that had been torn out of the book and stolen from me. I stood there and grumbled quietly to myself (I must not have been to quiet because everyone else could hear me.

"What" I said and turned myself away from the rude people. I made my way back to the comfy chair with the pages in my hand; I sat down and went through them all. Before I knew it I heard the ding dong of the bell telling everyone that it was dinner time, I hadn't realised that I had been in here all that time, I was sure to get a few detentions now. I hurried to pack my stuff for dinner (including the pages) and ran out the door, none of my friends were walking passed the door so I assumed they were either being slow or they were already down there. There in front of me the three enemies of my brother were walking and talking. _They don't seem so bad _one side of my head told me; _don't even think that _the other side told me_, you could be there friend _the first side spoke to me. Just then Draco walked past hitting me in the shoulder.

"Watch it" he yelled at me and then he turned to see me frowning at him.

"Well well, well, if it isn't mister I'm so in love with mudbloods" I said felling my face burning with anger.

"What!!!" he bellowed at me.

"You heard me"

With that he stormed away from me and all the staring people. The shock on everyone's face was clearly there, no one was trying to cover it up. I laughed in spite of myself and walked to the great hall where all my friends stood staring between me and Draco awkwardly. One thing that I really had learnt was to stand up for myself and hurt his pride before he could hurt mine. I looked into everyone's faces and they turned away from. I walked in ahead of them and sat I'm my favourite seat where everybody would have to sit around me, but everyone found a way of leaving me in this big gap all alone with nobody beside me. I felt sadness for the first time in a while I hated being alone with no one to talk to, it hurt my pride so much but I had no idea what he had told them.

I moved across to sit next to Parkinson but she moved quickly away from me, "What!!!!!" I yelled at them all. I could feel every face on me again like I had in the hall. I stormed out taking no food with me and walked back to the library which seemed to be the most soothing place. I really wasn't as powerful as I had imagined I'm weak without all my friends beside me. I sat back in the seat that I had sat I previously, I closed my eyes and drifted into a half sleep (I could hear all the noise around me but I was allocated somewhere completely different). I felt like I was floating, I was in the great hall watching everyone and putting my ears to what they were all saying there. They were talking about me and something else about me really being a coward and pretending. They were telling Draco how much better he was than I. I drifted away and watched the three enemies walking out of the great hall talking about going into the library and looking at some books about a man named Nicholas Flamell, I had read that name in the sheets out of that big book earlier into the library, and I couldn't believe that they hadn't found the name already.

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting uncomfortably in the chair, I shifted my weight. I looked at the door and watched Granger and the other two go through it, I walked up to them.

"Granger" I nodded to her "would you come over here" I tried my best smile but she didn't look to sure. I walked to the corner of the library.

"What do you want?" she asked looking rather harassed.

"You're looking for Flamell aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"A little birdie told me" she stared at me not knowing where I was going with this. " I found him in the Hogwarts a history book and thought that I ought to let you know" I grabbed the big book that she was holding and opened it to the accurate page ant pointed it at the spot. "You where all looking in the wrong spot, by the way well done on cheating on the assignment that my brother did you made him quite angry at me".

"I didn't cheat!"

"Whatever" I didn't really care.

"Thank you for finding this for us" she looked confused as I did for being thanked by someone.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked

"Maybe"

"What's that supposed to mean granger?"

"Fine but be nice" we walked over to the table where they sat, this was going to be payback time to my brother.

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it… I will keep writing but I need to know what people think…!!!**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter**

**SotCxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well that's another chapter written and posted**

**I hope you people out there liked it and will review… I would like to thank the people that read my story :D**

**Chapter 8:**

I had learnt from Granger what they were up to with the whole Nicholas Flamell thing. They thought that Snape was going to try and steel the philosophers stone from the trap door that sat under a three headed dog named fluffy.

We ran to Hagrids hut to tell him what we knew, I wasn't sure on following them but I had to. As we knocked on the hut where he lived there was a large clanging sound.

"Hagrid, open up its only us" harry yelled.

As Hagrid opened the door to let them in he spotted me, he wasn't sure on letting me in but he did after Hermione told him I was good, I knew I was going soft like a marshmallow but I couldn't help it being around the people that were here. The night's events concluded off Hagrid with a hatching dragon, being caught by a sneering Draco and having an enormous amount of points taken from us and on top off that we had a detention for the following night. Things really were starting to get better and better each time.

"What were you doing with _them_" he sneered the last word out and I felt a pang off anger for my new found friends.

"They are nice _people_" I said the word people as if he hadn't known what they were. We were all people trying to get on with our lives, how hard was that to believe. Omg I really was going soft, ah well all for a good cause. "You know you really are a prick" I said as I walked towards the stairs, when I got to the stairs I walked elegantly up to my dorm.

I turned on the small lamp by my bed not waking any one up and grabbed a piece of partchment, a quill and some ink out of my bag. I had decided that it was time to write the letter to my supposed father about the man in my memoir. I closed my eyes as I laid everything out onto a wooden board, I had no idea what to write.

I started a draft.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I am sorry to be so formal but I'm not overly sure of who you are and what your relation to me is._

Nope that won't do, its… to rude a subtle, let's try again.

_Lucius_

I froze as I wondered what to write to someone who had taken me in and cared for me as if he were my real father. I didn't want to hurt him and be disowned. How should I put it, not many people had to write these type of notes to family, did they?

I tried writing again.

_Lucius_

_My dear friend, How are you? It has been a long time since I have received a letter from home, how is everything going?_

_The reason why I am writing to you is because I demand an answer. Who am I really for I have learnt recently from a memory that you are not my father or family. _

_In my memory a man that was tall and wore black billowing robes had taken me to your house when I was one, he said that he had some very important business that had to be finished and that I would be staying at your place until he had gotten back from his trip. I was left in your hands supposedly for the 2__nd__ time._

_Who was this man and why has he not come back for me? I demand an answer immediately or I shall not be happy._

_Yours sincerely _

_Emma_

I read the letter at least thirteen times before I sealed it. It was reaching the early hours of the morning before I decided that I would not sleep at all after the events which had taken place from since I had left home, today I was going to have to put a deadly air around me so that people would fear me (if it worked at the moment).

I got out of bed and blew my lamp out so that the room was black as I walked down the creaking stair case that lead to our common room, no lights were on down there but I could a faint snore of someone and then a quick intake of breath. I walked around the leather couch quickly and silently as possible and sneaked out of the passage way so that I could walk on the cold journey to see my owl and give the letter to be sent off to Lucius. As I walked up the cold and slippery steps I felt like I was being watched so I turned around quickly keeping my balance, no one was there. I walked into the owlery and found my bird quickly.

"Hey there girl" I whispered to her. I could hear someone walking up the steps making a lot of noise; if they were trying to be quiet they weren't doing a very good job of it at all.

"I knew I would find you up here as you sneaked past me" I could hear a laugh escape from him. I quickly tied the note and told her where to go and she flew off so that he couldn't know where she was going.

"What do you want" I said rudely back.

"Nothing" he looked sad. "I'm sorry about everything" he sounded like he meant it but I didn't care.

"I don't care" he tried to put an arm around me but I shrugged him off. I didn't want anything to do with the family seeming as they couldn't have told me previously who my father was. "I don't want to talk to you, I would prefer hanging out with Gryffindor's then you oh by the by I know that you have feelings for granger" I walked down the steps being followed by Draco.

"What!"

"I see the way you look at her, but you know I'm cool with it" the next thing I knew blackness swallowed me up and took me into a deep sleep.

**Well what did you think???**

**Please review my chapter and let me know your thoughts on it **

**SotCxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up with a sore head, how on earth could I get something so bad from Draco hitting me? Draco was sitting next to my bed grimacing as if he was feeling all my pain- people do say that your twin can feel what you feel-well he should he punched me.

"Go away" I said as loud as I possibly could without hurting my head anymore than I had.

"Your not the only one that got hit!" he said sourly.

I did a double take "What?" that was confusing he was the only one there, he is such a liar. He stood up but fell back onto the bed like it was too much to stand. I laughed at him (which made my head hurt so much more) he was funny when he wanted to be.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are funny"

"No I'm not"

"Last…" it went black again and this time I knew that it wasn't Draco that had hit me, this hit was too strong, and maybe it meant that I wouldn't be able to do my detention. I awoke looking out the light window again, I had definitely missed the detention from the previous night. The nurse bustled hurriedly out towards me sighing in relief about something. Ok so somethings were going to have to change what has happened to me. I hate myself and what I have become, I have become a soft weakling and I don't know how.

Dpov

So I think my sister is mentally retarded. I thought that twins always thought alike, but obviously that is not the case in my situation. I saw her the other day talking to granger and hanging out with that stupid group in the library, either I need to get my eyes checked or she has gone to the dogs. Nah shes up to something she has always been good at coming up with plans.

I walked out of the hospital wing scowling whilst I was trying to think up possible reasons but, nothing came into my mind. Not looking where I was going I fell straight into someone and knocked them down. As usual I acted pompous and decided to be upright and rude.

"watch where your going"

It was Granger who sat on floor bending over her knees. "Well I'm sorry maybe you should watch where you're going" I felt taken a back, as I heard the venom in her words, _she really is quite beautiful _ what did you just think you idiot!! I swallowed my pride knocking the words out of my head and helped her up of the floor.

I bowed my head down to cover the blush that flushed through my cheeks, "sorry" I told her and walked of letting go off her arm roughly. Did I just help _her _up, a filthy mudblood, father would kill me. I looked back to where I had left her but I couldn't see her all I could see was my sister glaring beck at me, well now I knew her reason.

Epov

Well this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I glared at my brother so hard as I watched him walk towards the entrance to the great hall. I had only been in the infirmary for less than a day and already things were becoming ruined, everything I worked for. I turned on my heels and walked after granger. As you people probably haven't realised, I don't like granger one bit I'm just trying to get back at my brother for being so rude lately and also stop all this "I think your so gorgeous" looks, they make me want to puke.

"Hey Granger" I said to her trying to keep the venom out of my voice "what was that all about? I hope that you don't like my brother". Her cheeks were bright pink.

"N…n…no" she stuttered quietly.

"Good, I'm glad that that's clear" I smiled at her my brilliant smile.

"He's so rude and obnoxious and also very full of himself" and then she hurried off so that we couldn't talk about the conversation any longer. Well its going to be like this is it no one can tell the truth. This is going to be fun I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope that you like the new chapter, I'm trying to post them as soon as possible so I'm sorry if they will soon be delayed….**

**Chapter 10**

Well it's been two days since I even looked at my brother or Granger. To be honest I have been cooped up in my room doing all my home work and this and that for my end of year exams. Potter and the gang are going to be up to something I just know it, I'm going to sneak out of bed tonight and follow them to the third floor. I heard them talk about the plan today during the last lesson, they are going after the philosophers stone and it will be fun seeing them getting hurt.

I am going out to dinner; planning ways to destroy both my brother and Granger are very tiresome as well as doing home work. I open the door and in rushes my brother, as I whirl around I hear him arguing about something with well… no one.

"Who are you talking to" I ask him surprised.

"What?!" he asked startled by me.

"Well are you going loony?"

"No leave me alone". He stormed up the stairs.

Well I must say that I am seriously worried about my brother, someone has done something to upset him, even though that is what I want. I finally get out of the door to and walk down the hallway that leads out of the dungeons. It is only a few minute walk to the great hall from this part, you wouldn't believe how long it takes to get from one end of the castle to the other. As I walk to the great hall I hear people whispering things, obviously someone has tried to keep a secret and as they don't stay secrets for long here it has leaked.

I walk to the group of Ravenclaws and ask them what they are whispering about, I can tell that they don't want to tell me but they had to.

"Your brother had a crush on Hermione Granger" one said while the other giggled insanely. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the giggling girl and all of a sudden she went completely serious.

"When did this happen?"

"In the forest when they were having the detention" the girl looked really frightened and I was happy that almost everything was back to the way it had started. "But he was also scared of the dark" the both now laughed insanely and snorted halfway through. As much as I hated my brother I wasn't going to have people laughing about that. Ii pointed my wand even closer to them and lifted the up and then I turned them into rats.

"What is going on here"?

I whirled around and looked up to see professor Snape, why did I have to bump into him when I was up to trouble, "Oh nothing".

He flicked his wand and turned them back to normal, the look on their faces was worth a million galleons, then they ran off screaming away, it was funny.

"Why is it that I seem to catch you doing all the wrong"? He looked angry with me but I'm not surprised seeming as he hadn't gotten over what had happened in his potions lab.

"Maybe you are in the wrong places at the wrong time" it was my turn to be rude (not that I wasn't always rude). I hated not being friends with him; he was like family to me more than anyone else at the moment.

"You are going to have a week's detention and you won't be allowed out of your common room apart from the detention, class or meals. Do you understand me!?"

"You aren't my father but, fine" and with that I stormed straight to the great hall.

**Ok so what does everyone think of my chapter??**

**Please send in you reviews!!!**

**Xxx**

**SotC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I hope that this chapter is good and I really want everyone that reads it to review it for me, I need to know what people think otherwise I will stop it and leave my story where it is….**

**Chapter 11**

I should be nice to him occasionally, I thought to myself as I walked into the great hall and took my place. I sat next to Blaise, who I knew had a tiny bit of a liking for me.

"It's been a long time since you've been down here" he stated the obvious.

"Yeah two days" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well all the same it's good to see you down here for once".

"If you say so" he ignored the sour tone in my voice.

"Yeah I do"

"Whatever" I scowled and took one look at him before taking a piece of toast and standing up. As I stood a lot of people turned curiously including the group of Ravenclaws, I could see their worried faces and this made me laugh. I turned on my heel and walked towards the door but, I was stopped by an owl entering the great big double doors. This owl was mine. I held my arm out for it to land on so that I could grab the piece of paper of its leg.

My owl looked dishevelled as it landed, I pulled of the note that had been ripped into pieces and look a look at it. It was the note that I had sent to my father, obviously someone didn't want it sent I reckon that that was who had hit us over the head. I didn't care what was going through everyone's minds as I stood there in the middle staring. I think that I had forgotten my values of being a Malfoy, I was a Malfoy and I could do as I wished and roam the planet as If I were royalty. I looked around one more time and walked out of the room. I still had to follow the gang to the 3rd floor tonight.

Hpov

Ok so two days ago I shouldn't have stormed out on Emma, now she thinks that there is something going on even though I'm not even sure if there is. I think that I hate him more than I like him, but I'm not sure. He hasn't stopped staring at me since when I saw Emma and Draco come out of the hospital wing. Has Emma told him something and now he hates me even more, hang on what am I saying I don't even think that I like him and I don't know if he actually likes me. Harry, Ron and I are going onto third door we know what Snape is up to and that he is going to steal the Philosophers' stone tonight.

"Hey you aren't worried about the stone right now are you" Ron asked.

"Ssh, Ron do you want to tell everyone?"

"Oh sorry" he muttered.

"We should go and do our work" I told them. We stood up together not getting as many stares as Emma had had when she stood up to walk out of the room with her scruffy owl, but we still got a number. We walked out and went towards our set of stairs that lead to the common room. We got to the door and I said the password to the fat lady, I always knew the password and I had never gotten it wrong.

"Ummm…." Harry paused, "we haven't got any work to do Hermione".

I sighed, how thick were they at times, "No we have to plan what is going to happen tonight, like when to go down and how we are going to get there".

"Oh right" they both said at the same time.

"I need to go and get a book that I've left in the library" they nodded their heads and I walked towards the door. I walked down the stairs and followed the walk way that lead to the library, it was a cold evening and I had forgotten my jumper but it…. The air was knocked out of me as I fell to the ground quickly.

Draco Malfoy was literally sitting on top of me, I sighed feeling shaken. "What are you doing Malfoy?" I huffed at him.

"I'm sorry" he sighed, he didn't sound very sorry but I took it.

"Would you get off of me" he looked at me for what seemed like a very long time and said "oh yeah sorry", It was he had done it on purpose.

He slowly stood up and got on his feet then he helped pull me up, I could feel my face going bright red at that moment. He continued to stare at me but ended up saying, "good night Granger" and then he walked away slowly not taking his eyes of off mine.

**So everyone has been asking for more Dramione and I have started tonight to write more about them so as I said before please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will be ending the story in two chapters time hopefully!! I am sorry that it has taken so long but I have been so busy with moving, please read and if you can review that would be good **

**Chapter 12**

I have finally gotten back to find the two guys mucking around on the library like a pair of idiots, I stand at the doorway waiting for them to realise where that I was watching them acting like a pair of monkeys. They straighten up as soon as they notice me but they don't go red as I would have done if I were them.

"I thought that you guys would be sensible for five minutes whilst I was gone but, obviously I was wrong" I laughed at them as they finally went beet red. Ron didn't look to happy but he still hadn't gotten used to me as much as harry had.

"Sorry mione' we will try to behave our selves" but he was laughing as he spoke. I joined in eventually and so did Ron, it was so cheesy to laugh about nothing but it is still really fun, I won't stop just because it's stupid.

"We had better get off to bed" I said looking at the time amazed with how fast time had gone. We still had a lot to do. I whispered to them when we reached their side of the stairs, "meet you here in one hour. Don't forget your cloak, harry". When they nodded I walked to my side of the stairs and climbed up them.

Epov

This is my chance to get them in trouble, they think that they are protecting it but I bet that they are actually going to steel it all for themselves. Nah that's probably the most stupid accusation ever been made but I needed an excuse to go off, actually no I didn't. I know that I am in trouble and that I wasn't aloud but I just had to go along with it.

So my snake followed granger through the Gryffindor door and followed someone else out after, he told me that they are meeting up with in the house so I'm going to make myself invisible and follow them after waiting at their common room door. I may as well go and wait at their door just in case I miss them, which I wouldn't want to do. I can't believe that after trying to make friends with them they didn't tell me that they were going, not that I truly care.

I have told my snake to only come to me if I tell him too, he has learnt to listen to me lately and if you saw why, so would you. As I walk to Gryffindor house I feel an eerie silence that seems unbreakable, but that is just me, it is so weird to walk along here alone and that is probably the reason. I am walking past Snape's dungeons when I hear a loud grunt, I turn my head to face his door but not fearing trouble. I hear it again and again, until I decide to walk in the door and work out what is going on, I am invisible so he wouldn't know that it is me.

As I walk in the door…

**I'm sorry that I haven't written in 2 weeks but I will try to write as soon as possible… please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is the last chapter, I hope that you enjoy it, Sotcxxx**

**Chapter 13**

As I walk into the door, I see him searching his room angrily, looking for something that was nowhere near to be found. I walk out of the door grumpy, I really was expecting something exciting to happen whilst I was walking down to the Gryffindor house, but obviously there was going to be nothing, let's just hope that things are going to get more exciting later.

When I finally reached the common room door I heard someone coming to the door, I was pleased that I was invisible because I realised the quiet whispering of voices going on, on the inside. I could just about hear what they were saying but it was to quiet to make out the complete sentences. I waited for them until I saw this small light flash from the crack under the door, they were upto something, and then I heard a "Sorry" which shocked me.

The door cracked open quietly but no one emerged, I held my breath as the door closed quietly behind the invisible trio. How did they know any invisibility spells in their early stages of magic, I knew that the muggle born was good and all but she wouldn't know how to cast a spell this hard in her early stages. The ranga and scar face would never ever be able to be good at magic if they kept on going the way they were in class. There must be a way that they were doing it, I followed there muttering and heavy breathing along to the stair case of the third floor, I reckon that if they made any more noise than they would have woken up the whole sleeping castle. I laughed at the thought of them getting caught and me running down to my dorm or watching them get caught.

We stood on the steps which suddenly started to drift up to the third floor, it was a strange sensation that you would need to get used to, but I liked it. It took a few mutters and hrumphs, till we got to the third floor, I started walking up until I banged into the trio.

"ouch!!!" Granger exclaimed.

"What was that?" pot head and weasel exclaimed at the same time.

I tried to move around them as fast as I could but I found it hard to find a way to get around them as they blocked all openings.

"It's like, someone's trying to get past us" Granger said as she shone the light right into my eyes.

"Yeah" said scar face.

I looked in shock as my spell began to wear of and they could see me, "Malfoy!! What are you doing??" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Sleep walking" I mumbled stupidly.

"Spying more like it" scarface said quietly.

"Well I'm sorry, but I wanted to find out what was so interesting In the stone" I told them coldly.

"mind your own business" the ranga said.

"Oh come on guys, lets just get it over with", granger sided with me, "anyways, we may need more brains".

We started to walk on until I realised that:

I wasn't invisible

I looked like an idiot talking to air

I couldn't see them

They knew I was following

How stupid of me, I thought to myself. What's the point of following them now if they knew that I was following? I decided to turn around and walk back to my dorm bored until a few minutes later I heard a quiet scream coming from the trap door. That would have laid beneath the three headed dog.

I quickly decided to run through to the door which was shut closed to keep the horrible beast in and everyone out, I said the spell to unlock the door very quietly and when I peeped in, the dog was staring at me. "It's ok fluffy", I said to the dog. "I'm not here to harm you" I put a spell in the harp to make it play as I did this I could only hear two screams until I opened the door.

"aaaaaaahhhh!!" the ranga screamed as I fell onto a horrible green weed.

"Crap" I agreed with the ranga.

"Emma? Is that you?" I heard granger yell up to me.

"Yeah! What do I do?"

"Stop squirming!"

"OI ranga, stop the yelling and screaming, you sound like a total sissy!"

I stopped moving as the plant engulfed me and pulled me down to the bottom where I found granger and scar face, waiting for the ranga to stop yelling for no reason other than his own fault. All of a sudden there was hushed silence and a bang on the cold floor where a gross looking ranga appeared, "Look what the ugly plants gave birth to, an ugly blood traitor".

"Oh be quiet Malfoy" potter told me.

(A/N I think that you get what happens next with each part so just imagine that as I go onto the next part and finish my story here for now).

For the rest of that night we watched potter get a key on a broom, Weasley win an extrodinary game of wizards chess and granger doing a weird potion thing. I watched potter fight for his life under my invisibility. I watched his as he fainted and the face of Voldemort float around us sensing me all the way, it was too eventful as I ran from the shadows and into Dumbledore, the last person I expected to see.

He took care of the trio and never spoke of me or looked at me, I didn't blame him I wanted to forget that I had followed the trio there and hadn't played much of a part unless it was cowardly. I guess I have to go back on what I said before about being a Malfoy who was better than the rest, I was a damn right coward who made everything wrong.

A/N I finished the story now on a quick ending…. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and that people may review it, thanks for reading…

SotCxxx


End file.
